Une histoire de molécules
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS 9.11] Castiel ne peut-il vraiment plus sentir aucun goût autre que les molécules lorsqu'il avale quelque chose? Bonne question, une question à laquelle Sam va l'aider à répondre!


**Hello! Continuons sur les OS sur le 9.11! Vous vous en doutez, il s'agit de SPOILERS et la fic est centrée sur Sam et Castiel! **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Des molécules. Castiel venait de parler de molécules en mangeant un sandwich. Sam n'en revenait pas, son ami parlait de molécules en mangeant ? Bon, dans le contexte…un ange ne pouvait pas manger sans sentir le goût des molécules, alors ? Le chasseur s'interrogea quelques instants alors que Castiel continuait d'observer avec déception son plat. Adieu le bon goût d'une sauce, soupira-t-il mentalement sans remarquer le trouble de son second protégé.

-Et toi, Sam, peux-tu sentir le goût des molécules ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment, revenant enfin à la dure réalité sans goût délicieux et alléchant.

-Euh…je ne crois pas, Cas'.

-Donc tu peux avoir un goût de viande à la bouche sans sentir les molécules. Je t'envie, Sam, soupira l'ange qui avait retrouvé une Grâce.

Une Grâce, pas _sa_ Grâce. Celle-ci lui avait été dérobée par Metatron, un manipulateur qui n'avait sans doute aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

-C'est le fait que tu sois un ange que tu ne puisses plus manger comme nous ?

-Oui, apparemment, répondit Castiel.

-Je pige pas, Castiel. Tu as déjà mangé plein de fois, tu as même failli mourir à cause de trop manger de viande hachée ! Comment peux-tu sentir le goût d'une molécule alors que c'est un steak que tu avales ?!

Ce petit-là était très intelligent, songea un instant l'ange. Pourtant, la réponse était simple. Simple à l'échelle céleste, mais peut-être pas simple à l'échelle humaine, se rattrapa-t-il.

-Lorsque la Faim m'a eu, c'était mon véhicule qui me guidait, pas moi. Jimmy a accepté que je partage ses sensations, mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que moi, je ne peux plus ressentir tout cela. Je suis un peu…nostalgique, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Sam ne sut pas quoi dire, encore concentré sur les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Voir Castiel manger comme un affamé avait été assez beau à voir. Mais maintenant, en le voyant bouder à cause d'une histoire de molécules, le chasseur en vint à avoir pitié de lui. Ne pas ressentir le goût d'une salade dans sa bouche, que ça devait être dur ! Et le goût d'une pomme, et du Nutella...ou d'une dinde de Noel, ou même d'une pizza, ça devait être plus qu'horrible ! Pauvre Castiel, en réalité.

Il décida alors de tester une théorie qui venait d'envahir son esprit.

-Cas' ? demanda doucement Sam.

-Oui ?

-Promets que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ce que je vais faire, mais c'est pour voir si tu ne peux vraiment que sentir un goût moléculaire, débita-t-il.

-Si tu parlais moins vite, ça serait peut-être mieux, mais...bien sûr, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir, même si je ne sais pas quelle est ta théorie..., sourcilla l'emplumé, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme il le faisait avant.

L'homme se mordit les lèvres. Bon, au moins, Castiel ne lui ferait pas de mal après qu'il ait fait ça...il ne restait plus qu'à tester cette fameuse théorie !

-Sam, que vas-tu faire ? le coupa Castiel dans ses pensées.

-Ca, dit-il seulement avant de se pencher vers l'ange, frôlant ses lèvres pour commencer, et finissant par lui donner un baiser chaste.

Par réflexe purement humain appris dans son apprentissage, Castiel approfondit le contact sans ayant l'air ébahi par l'action qu'il commettait. Ce n'était pas un crime, mais Sam était surpris que son ami ait accepté un tel geste. Un baiser entre hommes. Oui, ce n'était pas un crime, mais entre un ange en manque de goût et un humain en manque de baisers, ça pouvait toujours étonner !

Il fut cependant temps de briser le baiser qui devenait trop brûlant, et lorsque les deux êtres rouvrirent les yeux, ils se rendirent compte de leur position : le chasseur se tenait assis sur les genoux d'un ange le tenant par la taille.

-Ahem..., toussota Sam, légèrement embarrassé.

-Ahem..., répéta Castiel, les joues rosies par ce qui se passait.

-Euh...

-Es-tu toujours aussi éloquent, Sam ? s'enquit l'ange avec un petit sourire pointant sur son visage lumineux.

-Ca dépend des situations, Cas'. Quel goût avait ce baiser ? Je t'écoute !

-Pour être honnête avec toi, c'est le meilleur goût à base de molécules qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter, complimenta l'emplumé, gardant son éternel sourire, gênant encore plus l'humain.

-Oh...bonne nouvelle, alors ! Mais, Cas', pourrais-tu juste desserrer ta prise de ma taille ? Je ne te rejette pas, hein, mais tu commences à la serrer si fort que je crois que je vais avoir des soucis dans peu de temps, avertit-il.

Gêné à son tour, Castiel se décrocha de la taille de son ami, et baissa la tête, suivi de près par Sam. Un moment gênant qui avait débuté par une histoire de molécules, et voilà que maintenant Castiel était accro aux molécules du cadet des Winchester. Mais que lui arrivait-il, à cet angelot ?!

* * *

**Les commentaires sont tous les bienvenus!**

**A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures (:**


End file.
